dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Reni Lintere
General= Background Outfits *'Allagan Warrior': Featuring the intricate magenta and black armor plating and skirt worn by knights of the long-lost Allagan Empire, salvaged deep within the ruins of the Ragnarok. Pictured at right, art by Nelo. In magenta and black, sapphire and gray, and gold and black. *'Walker of the Steppe': Shirtless wearing the talisman and tribal sleeve tattoo of the Miqo'te of the South Seas tribes, and long, loose sashed slacks of the Xaela tribes of the Far East. To Reni, represents a fusion of the cultures he has visited and how his travels have changed him from the naïve Miqo'te boy he once was. In gray and orange, brown and red, and green and black. Weapons *'Dreadwyrm Bardiche': A deep-sapphirine greataxe blade adorned by gilded horns figurative of the Meracydian dragon god Bahamut. Forged from the bones and scales of the corpse of the selfsame dragon. *'Titan's Axe': A gigantic, glowing axe made of solid rock lined with cracks that glow topaz and surrounded by an earthly glow. Looks gaudy to wield, but Reni swings it around with ease. *'Furry Given Form': A bone-white axe whose head is comprised of curved scythe-like blades in layers. While the name is believed to be an inside joke gone horribly wrong, Reni refuses to go into any detail no matter the provocation. Titles *'Character Level 10': Catboy *'Offline Crystal Rank': Ex-Garlean *'100 Ranked Wins': Defeatist *'500 Ranked Wins': Save My Sister *'1000 Ranked Wins': The Beast Within Musical Themes *''Theme:'' Gustaberg *''Dungeon:'' Gates of Paradise *''Battle:'' Tough Battle #2 *''Boss:'' The Great Wyrm |-| Gameplay= Overview "You'll find yourself, one way or another." - Character intro Class: Vanguard Special Bravery HP |-| Quotes (General)= |-| Past Reni (Astrologian)= Appearance Reni is a Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te from Eorzea of the Final Fantasy XIV universe. Rather short for the males of his race, his lithe figure and gently bronzed skin, along with brilliant golden eyes and the general frame in which he holds himself, makes him the envy of many of his kin in appearance. His natural hair color is white, but he frequently dyes and highlights it based on his whims and ever-changing mood. In fashion, he is not shy when it comes to baring skin, and his favorite outfits are not so much clothing as overly ornate accentuations to his exposed body. His sense of fashion tends more towards the "gaudy" side, enjoying bright colors and rainbow mixtures to more mature, subdued palettes, and he is very vocal when he finds people who demonstrate this in their own fashion, quick to idolize those of similar or greater attractiveness. His Astrologian (Dissidia character) appearance features black hair with bright topaz highlights, an undyed Hailstorm Coat of Healing, a rose wristlet, Welkin Breeches, and black-dyed Hailstorm Boots of Healing, with the Deneb as his weapon of choice. An alternate costume features the South Seas Talisman, the same rose wristlet, Dreadwyrm Tonban of Healing, and Lord's Sandals. Backstory Reni's backstory is consistent with that of the main character through FFXIV: A Realm Reborn (2.0 - 2.55 part 2); after the destruction from within of the Crystal Braves, he decides to lay low and take on odd jobs in Ul'dah until the whole situation blows over. He only emerges into the public spotlight upon hearing of the mysterious attack on Iae Kallinar, and the subsequent return of his sister Morgan Lintere from the far eastern land of Radz-at-Han, as detailed in Iae's Story. Reni's Story will continue from where Iae's Story leaves off. As a person, Reni is generally friendly and always willing to help others, but his moods can be frenetic to say the least, switching between joviality and anger as easily as the winds blow, and back just as quick. He has many acquaintances and very few close friends, but he is willing to give anything for those whom he holds dear, and the merest slight against them will incur nothing short of his full wrath. When things are not going his way, he is quite the loud whiner, but when real problems emerge, he is quick to blame himself, either as a defensive tactic or to draw ire away from friends who would otherwise blame each other or themselves. He is deeply conflicted that the good deeds he does are not meant for good but for recognition by his peers, and that he is truly much more selfish and evil a person than he is made out to be. He engages in a friendly rival with his sister, Morgan, but at a deep level is extremely jealous of how much she has accomplished of her own volition, and feels that he will never truly be as good as he makes her out to be. Battle (Original/012 Moveset) Reni Lintere Instrument of the Stars- A quick, close to mid-range mage who uses a Fate Deck to gain special effects and augment his attacks. At a basic level, Reni is a simple character to play: close to mid range, quick, low-damage magic attacks and relatively straightforward HP attacks that rely on both direct assaults and trapping the enemy. Many of his attacks are designed to work together to pressure the enemy more and more over time, until they have no choice but to fall to one of his attacks. This is spiced up by the addition of the Fate Deck: his first level brave attack, this lets him draw one random card out of a pool of six. This card not only gives Reni a buff that persists for 60 seconds, but it augments two or more of his attacks. This makes him a tricky foe to play against, as his arsenal will dynamically change over the course of the fight, along with his weaknesses. He excels in aerial combat as a counter-melee as well as against mid-range foes with projectile attacks, but he has a hard time taking down excessively fast or ground-based characters, as well as characters who work at long range, due to his own lack of range. ---- Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Reni's EX Mode is Temporal Savant. While in this state, Reni gains several advantages: - Regen: Gradually regenerates HP. - Royal Road: The beneficial effects of Reni's cards are doubled. - Time Dilation: Reni's movement speed increases by 10%, and the movement speed of all enemies is reduced by 10%. This includes dashing and dodge distance. - Lightspeed: The delay before all of Reni's attacks are greatly reduced, but the attacks deal less damage. Reni's EX Burst is "Limit Break!". Reni will throw his planisphere in the air and six cards will swirl around him at high speed. Similar to Gilgamesh's EX Burst, you must time a press of the X button to select the Balance card when it appears. - Failure: "Breath of Life": Instead of damage, Reni is healed for the amount of bravery he possesses. - Success: ''"Astral Stasis": The enemy is frozen in a black abyss that glows with the light of an infinitude of stars, drawn out in myriad constellations. The enemy is shocked for several large bravery hits before a final HP hit that also heals Reni for the same amount. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: On Westerly Winds (Field 4 Theme) *''World Map Theme: The Scars of Battle *''Dungeon Theme: Apologies *''Normal Battle: Ominous Prognisticks *''Boss Battle: The Great Wyrm *''Final Boss Battle: Wail of the Void Quotes Character Specific * Vs. 8: I want to help, but not even I understand why the machinations of the fates would bring such pain... * Vs. Oavyce: You are not born of stars, but of the darkness betwixt them... * Vs. Ragnarok: I... I don't want to fight anymore... * Vs. Genesis: You... I WILL destroy you! I must! I HAVE to! * Vs. Eris: This... This is my destiny. I'm not ready. I'm not. But it's too late now. * Vs. The Embodiment: The machinations, they're...!!" * Vs. Keruziel: So, do you actually have legs? * Vs. Riyoku: There is something about your style that draws me... * Vs. Iae: An Iae! This is just a jaunt, right? Right...? * Vs. Reni: '''HECK. * Vs. Zadimortis: That power! There's no way...!?